Pocket knives provide a convenient tool for cutting that may be easily carried by a user for deployment when desired. For some pocket knife designs, two hands are needed to deploy and retract a blade, while other designs include a spring that assists a user to deploy and/or retract the blade using a single hand. Each design balances the convenience and speed of operation with increased risk associated with inadvertent operation.
A switchblade is a particular style of pocket knife that has a folding or sliding blade that automatically deploys when an actuator is operated. For a single action switchblade, a spring may be engaged with the blade, and operation of the actuator releases the blade to allow the spring to automatically deploy the blade. Once deployed, the actuator is released to hold the blade in the deployed position. To retract a single action switchblade, the actuator is again operated to release the blade, and the blade must be manually retracted. For example, a single action switchblade design may include a charging handle that may be manually operated to retract the blade, or the user may manually reposition the blade against the spring to retract the blade. For a double action switchblade, operation of the actuator creates force between the spring to automatically deploy and retract the blade.
As for most pocket knives, switchblades are generally longer than they are wide, and the actuator for the switchblade is typically located on the same end from which the folding or sliding blade deploys. For example, a folding switchblade may include a pivotal connection at one end of the switchblade that allows the folding blade to rotate with respect to the pivotal connection to deploy or retract, and the actuator is typically located on the same end of the switchblade as the pivotal connection. Alternately, a sliding switchblade may have an opening at one end of the switchblade through which the sliding blade moves to deploy or retract, and the actuator is typically located on the same end of the switchblade as the opening.
Locating the actuator on the same end from which the folding or sliding blade deploys may simplify the design and operation of the switchblade; however, some switchblade designs may benefit by locating the actuator on the opposite end from which the folding or sliding blade deploys. For example, some switchblades may include a pocket clip attached to the opposite end of the switchblade from which the folding or sliding blade deploys to facilitate secure storage of the switchblade in a pocket. To operate the switchblade, the user typically grasps the end of the switchblade to which the pocket clip is attached, withdraws the switchblade from the pocket, and repositions the switchblade to depress the actuator located on the opposite end of the switchblade. The additional time required to reposition the switchblade before depressing the actuator creates a tactical disadvantage in the event rapid deployment of the blade is needed.
As a result, the need exists for an improved switchblade design in which the actuator is located on the opposite end of the switchblade from which the folding or sliding blade deploys.